1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a programming apparatus that allows users to program user-defined information into their electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of electronic devices available to consumers today that have the ability to produce both audio sounds and video displays. Many of these devices provide users with the ability to select and play a particular piece of audio or video. A television viewer, for example, may tune to a TV channel and watch a particular program, or connect a VCR or DVD player to the television in order to view a specific program not currently being broadcast. Similarly, an audio system user may tune a receiver to a particular radio station to hear a certain genre of music, or connect a CD or tape player to the system in order to hear specific pieces of music. In both cases, the audio and video is user-selectable.
Currently, however, there are many electronic products that offer an audio/video playing capability that are not fully user-programmable. Users of such devices (e.g., wireless or cordless telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), hand-held computers and the like) have to choose from a limited selection of pre-programmed information (e.g., audio clips, video clips or frames, etc.) placed there by the manufacturer. This severely limits the user's ability to customize the device to suit his or her particular taste. Furthermore, most pre-programmed audio tends to be rather generic and can be confusing when a device of a nearby user generates a sound similar to or the same as that of another user's device. Although a programmable memory within many such electronic devices could support user-defined audio, currently, no system exists for programming such information into an electronic device.
The same is true for user-defined video. For example, certain types of user-defined video information, such as video clips, frames, and other digital or analog images could be programmed into an electronic device (e.g., PDA, wireless phone, or any portable display device) and displayed at a time of the user choosing. Although a programmable memory within such a device could support user-defined video, currently, no system exists for programming such information into the device.